The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead/Episode 2
This is Episode 2 of Lee Everett and Lee Dixon's The Walking Dead:Life of the Dead, This Episode is Written by Lee Everett Episode 2 "Martinez, Shump hasn't come back, your gonna go to the prison to spy on them and if Shump has defected you come back here and tell me" The Governor said. "Yes, yes sir" Martinez says sputtering. Martinez gets in a car and drives off to the prison. "Jesus the Governor ain't what he used to be, I don't know what to do. *Cue theme music* "So glenny are you going to invite us all to your marriage" Said one of the old ladies. "Of course I will Ms. Bing, I want everyone to enjoy the moment" Glenn said. Ms. Bing went to talk with the rest of the old people as glenn walked towards Rick and Daryl. "Rick we need to get everything ready for the wedding, I also decided that the both of you should be my best men" said Glenn. "Thanks Glenn, it means alot, but we also need to think about if the Governor attacks during your wedding, Glenn I think you should put the wedding of till next week" Said Rick. The camera pans out to Martinez spying on the prison. "Shit andrea's not here, how am I going to tell the Governor about this, shit" Martinez said "Hello, is anyone there my name is Ken Myers and I got about 20 people here, please if there's anyone in here please help us" A man said banging on the woodbury wall. "Ah newcomers come in, we have just recently been attacked by Walkers so I ain't taking any shit, once you enter these doors you have to follow my rules and orders got it" The Governor said. "Yes I promise you we will follow your orders so are we allowed" Said Ken. "Well follow me to the gun range to test your shooting skills" The Governor said. A car entered the doors of woodbury and Martinez got out and closed the wall. "Shit Governor, Andrea's dead and that prison group took our other people" Martinez said. After the new group's shooting was tested the Governor sent them to pick out houses. "Martinez would you take a bullet for me" the Governor said. Martinez waited about 15 seconds and responded "Of course I would". The Governor took out his gun and shot Martinez in the face "I could see it through yours words, you would betray me the second you could" he then turned around to see the new group staring at him "Get your guns and get in the cars and follow me, we are going to visit some old friends of mine" he said while thinking about the prison group. "Do you Glenn Rhee take Maggie Greene as your Wife, through sickness and in health, till death do you part" Hershel said, he was marrying Glenn and Maggie. Rick and Daryl stood next to Glenn as formal as they could be, Carol and Beth were standing next to Maggie. The rest of the prison group sat in the bleachers watching Maggie and Glenn. Some of the old ladies were tearing up, especially Ms. Bing. "I do" Said Glenn. "And do you Maggie Greene take Glenn Rhee as your Husband, through sickness and in health, till death do you part" Hershel said. "I do" said Maggie. Hershel looked at Glenn and said "you may now kiss the bride". Glenn leaned in and kissed Maggie. A bullet then went through Carols head, the camera pans out to the Governor pointing a Gun toward the prison While in a tank, Ken looks at him with a look of disgust. "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO" Daryl said. End of Episode Deaths Martinez Carol Category:Fan Fiction Category:Issues